degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4127080-20151003182819
I'm starting to think that I wasn't nonimated for homecoming as a joke. AT first I did so people always nonimated one person as a joke but someone told me that the boy who I was supposed to walk with was the person that was nonimated as a joke. Not as cruel mean joke but as his friends just messing with him since he nonimated his best friend as prom king last year even know he knew that his best friend didn't wanted to go to prom and he had no choice but to go. SO now his best friend convince almost everyone to nominated him for homecoming. He ended up not showing for none of the homecoming events which left me to walk alone in 2 of the events but they did find someone for me to walk with in the football game and the parade. That person also said that when people nonimated someone as a joke it's usually never meant to be cruel, it's just more like friends just messing with you. However one thing that doesn't make sense in why was I even nonimated for Hoecoming court. Yes the entire class knows me and I know them but its a small class. Yes I did became more soical compare to freshman year and I even became know as the class clown by a few people. Even the popular kids respect me and don't even bully me no more. I actually became in good terms with them not enough to be even friends with them. People love the way I dress a few people call me a fashion icon but I'm still not popular. Hell I'm still consider an outsider. I ask the kids in student counsel if I was nonimated as a joke and they just either laugh and said no it was the guy that was supposed to escot. One of the guys was serious. The people who voted for me after I was nonimated for homecoming queen said that I deserve it more than anyone. Who will nonimated me? My friends wouldn't do that since they know I'm not interseted in those kind of things maybe back in elemtary school but not now. Well who ever nonimated me, I'm glad they did. At first I was upset and didn't wanted to go to any of the events but my friends made me go and even gave me a makeover so I can look pretty and prove to people I don't care it was a joke because not going will prove that I care. Also many girls want to be in Homecomig court. It's an honor and I got that honor so I should have fun with it. Also it's my senior year, I only have a few months left so what it doesn't really matter if it's a joke or not. I should have fun with it. Atleast I know it wasn't a joke but I'm curious on why I even was nonimated homecoming queen. The person who won derserve it more than I do or anybody really, since she was in charge of homecoming committe.